Push and Pull
by Daesaster
Summary: Bonnie is struggling, trying to get a degree in Theoretical Science. She figures that some extra income would help her along, so she posts an ad on Kijiji announcing that there is a free room in her apartment. Someone takes up the opportunity right away. The problem is that she's loud, obnoxious, disrespectful... And attractive. A few cusses. BUBBLINE COLLAB W/ LYSSIEBEE
1. Chapter 1: Flatmates

**[(This chapter title is so British...)ARE YOU READY!? ARE YOU REEEEEAAALY READY!? Don't worry this'll be so awesome. YOU MAY THINK THIS IS AN AU... BUT IT ISN'T... *Shifty Eyes*TWO MINDS ARE BETTER THAN ONE AND STUFF AND OMG JUST READ THE DAMN THING. *I am waaaaaaaaaaaay too excited for this.*]**

The soft hum of an outdated computer tower buzzed through the small apartment. The entire flat was hidden in darkness except for a single flexible-necked desk lamp clamped tightly to a pawn shop desk and the cold glow of a monitor. In front of the cheap desk sat a petite girl, her hands viciously rapping against her keyboard, only to have them pause and her hand fall to the mouse as she clicked away from what she had been working on to a browser window. The girl rubbed her index finger back and forth on the left side of her mouse as her eyes shifted back and forth on the screen. There was a moment of hesitation, but she bit her lip and simply let the weight of her finger fall down on her mouse that hovered over the button that read, 'Post your ad'.

Click. The ad was posted. Bonnie sat at her computer, looking at the ad she had just sent to everybody and nobody. The Kijiji page read "Roommate wanted. Apartment is two-bedroom, right off-campus of the university. No pets allowed, no smoking, no parties." She tried to convince herself that she was only doing it for the extra monetary support. That she wasn't just lonely. She closed the tab and continued to quadruple-check her essay. Her eyelids drooped as she skimmed over the words. Theoretical. Gene-splicing. Genetic structure. The ability to combine cells with any material. She looked at the time on her computer. 2:30 am. Hopefully this essay would do, considering she had to get up in four and a half hours to hand it in to her professor.

The printer beside her roared to life and spewed out the many pages of her essay. Her computer made the familiar shutting down noises. She hole-punched the pages and gently placed them into the clear duotang that she had bought specifically for the project. She slid it into the middle of the table, and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting there half-finished. Bonnie made her way across her flat's living area, stubbing her toe only twice as she shuffled through the dark and made her way to her bedroom, glass of water in hand. She set the glass down on her night stand and flopped into bed. Her hair landed randomly all around her pillow and she struggled on top of her messy bed, kicking a text book or two from the sheets before she found a comfortable position. Of course, as soon as her body stopped moving, she felt her brain whir back to life, every worry becoming more apparent in her mind. But sleep was important, she told herself. Without it, her alarm wouldn't wake her up tomorrow and she'd be late for class, and if she was late—Her thoughts trailed down a spiralling path of negativity until she was pulled away by flashing lights in the apartment across the street, followed by a heavy thump of bass. Probably a party. Bonnie sighed. She could've been at that party… Met some friends, maybe a nice boy… _No. That's not why you're here. You're here to give yourself a better future._ She turned away from the window and hugged one of the loose pillows on her bed. She watched the lights dance across the wall of her room until her eyelids regained their weight.

A knocking on the door woke Bonnie up. _Who could it possibly be at this hour? Probably some drunk-_ Sun illuminated the small, plain bedroom, dust particles dancing in the light. The digital alarm clock read 9:17. Bonnie picked it up, and grimaced at the glowing red numbers. She had forgotten to set her alarm last night, like she did most Sunday nights. Her chest clenched and she felt like this was the point in her life where everything falls apart, until the knock came again. Didn't they know she was in the middle of a crisis? Trying to take a few calming breaths to assure herself there was no making it to her class, she threw her pink housecoat overtop of her pajamas and rushed to answer the door. "One second!" She ran through the living room, only to stub her toe once again on the raised level enclosing the living room, cursing harshly under her breath. "I'm coming!" She let out a strained yell to the other side of the door as she stretched for the little chain lock. Her still groggy eyes strained to work the lock, she had forgotten to grab her glasses off the desk and felt disoriented by her blurry surroundings. She swung open the door and saw a person standing there. The only features Bonnie could make out were long, raven-black hair and olive skin. The person seemed to be holding something at chest-height… a sheet of paper?

"Hey, yeah. Is this 20351 Lewis street?" A confident female voice asked.

Bonnie felt herself stumble over her own words, "Ahhh…. Yeah? Uh, why?" Her eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"I got your ad." The girl waved the piece of paper around, hand on her hip.

"Oh." Bonnie rubbed her eyes and shifted her weight awkwardly. The worry about missing her class had settled. "Well, since I already missed my super-important class, come in." She stepped to the side and allowed her guest inside.

"Wow… nice digs." There was a clunk sound as a suitcase rolled over the doorway. The person was also wearing a backpack with something big and auburn sticking out from beneath it. The girl looked around happily, "Yeah, I think this will do. At first I thought you were at that dump across the street, but the ad said no parties. And man, was that a party." She said as she plopped herself and her stuff down on the couch. "Speaking of which, I don't think I've ever seen you at any of these fratboy parties."

"That's because I have better things to do." Bonnie retorted, paused, then held out two palms toward the guest and shook her head. "Hold up. You haven't even looked at the place and you've already decided? I don't even know your name!" Her voice strained and it was apparent she felt overwhelmed. Firstly, she didn't get to hand in that essay, and then some random chick barges right into her house and acts like she owns the place.

"Well then…" The girl stretch out on the couch and said casually, "I'm Marceline Abadeer." Marceline threw her hand up into the air, offering it to Bonnie.

Bonnie, still standing flabbergasted by the door, just limply pushed it closed and shuffled over to the couch in her slippers. She stood by the couch, hesitantly took Marceline's raised hand, and shook it. "I'm Bonnibel Nye. Bonnie for short."

"Bonnibel? Really? Oh, man! That's priceless!" Marceline began to laugh, taking back her hand in her fit of mocking. "Bonnibel Nye the science guy!"

Bonnie blushed, feeling herself grow flustered, "Hah. Hah. Haven't heard that one before…Look, can I at least show you around _before_ you feel like you own the place?" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I guess so…But this is the only place I've really bothered to look at." The raven haired girl looked around the flat for a moment and then shrugged, "I'll probably just stay, as long as you aren't an axe murder." She paused again, "You aren't, are ya?" There was no reply from Bonnie except for a stifled sigh as she took three steps towards the small kitchen, narrowly missing stubbing her toe on the raised level again. Marceline let out a sly chuckle as she hopped off the couch and joined Bonnie in the small space. The two of them stood in the tiny quarters of the kitchen, only about two inches separating them as they faced each other. Marceline was about an inch smaller than Bonnie and looked up at her with a goofy grin, "You treat all your house guests like this?" The taller of the two rolled her eyes and pushed past Marceline to show her how the kitchen was organized. "I keep the cups up here…This is where I keep the cutlery…" Bonnie pulled out a drawer a tiny bit to reveal the contents inside only to look back to see Marceline digging through her fridge. Bonnie slowly let out, "Umm…" But Marceline obviously didn't hear Bonnie or chose to ignore her because she pulled out a carton of strawberries. "Score!" She cracked the box open and bit into one of the red berries and looked at Bonnie, "What's next, Bonnibel Nye?"

Bonnie felt like this girl rubbed her all the wrong ways but she simply gestured for Marceline to follow her down the narrow hallway where both bedrooms and bathroom were located, "So the good news is that I have an empty room." Bonnie stopped and turned around to face the strawberry thief standing in the hallway.

"Okay… Are you going somewhere with this?" Marceline inhaled another strawberry, making loud smacking sounds as she licked her lips.

"The bad news is that you're obnoxious and I can't have you interrupting my studies." Bonnie crossed her arms and finally announced her dismay, "And I was saving those!" Bonnie motioned to the now-empty carton of strawberries.

"Yeaaaah…" Marceline turned around and began to saunter back to the living area, "But I'm still staying." Bonnie puckered her face and stormed to grab her glasses. She had work in other classes that still needed to be done and she couldn't have some punk-ass girl distracting her. She stomped back into the living room where her computer was stationed. She held up her pointer finger and opened her mouth to sternly ask Marceline to leave… But with her now clear vision she actually _saw_ Marceline for the first time. Her heart skipped a beat.

**[Don't forget that half of the credit goes to my friend, LyssieBee, who gave me most of the ideas for this story, helped me write it via FaceBook message, and who got me hooked on Adventure Time in the first place.**

**Also for this first little bit we don't really have anything planned, so we're painfully grinding along until we get to the really good parts. Ideas would be appreciated.]**


	2. Chapter 2: Flustered

**[YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been busy with school lately, and I probably should've been memorizing my monologue for Drama class or doing Social homework. But I randomly decided that this was more important. Special thanks to my girlfriend LyssieBee for assisting me in this fabulous chapter. I wanted to post this as quickly as possible, so sorry if there are any errors. I didn't feel like reading this over again. I still have other things that I need to do...]**

Bonnie's hand dropped limply to her side and her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the girl who had barged into her apartment, sprawled haphazardly across her couch. Bonnie's mouth filled with saliva and she took one large gulp, as she couldn't tear her eyes away from gazing up and down those tight blue jeans that were hidden by thigh-high boots. A brown half-length overcoat sliding off of Marceline's shoulders revealing a red tank top. Bonnie closed her mouth. What was she going to say before? Marceline sat up on the couch. "Cat got your tongue, Nye?" Her sly blue eyes radiated a mischievous look.

Bonnie felt her body jerk awake and she turned away from her living room and she sternly said, "I have some studying to do." Moments after there was a sharp slam of her bedroom door. Bonnie felt her heart beating quickly within her chest as she leaned heavily back on her door. What had just happened? She couldn't quite place this feeling she was having, she was hot and her body couldn't stop shaking. And… And her mouth was dry. She looked across the room to see her glass of water still sitting on her night table and she hurried over to gulp every drop into her parched mouth. She carefully ran her index finger around the rim of the glass as she plopped down on her bed. Her thoughts began to collect themselves and she realized that maybe she had just not expected such … What? She set her glass down on the table again and sighed, pushing her glasses up as she rubbed her face. She couldn't have felt attracted to this Marceline character, could she? Of course not, Bonnie knew she was straight. Even had a boyfriend for four months in high school! _What is even happening this morning?_ Bonnie thought, disgruntled, as she fell back on her bed, pushing her messy bangs away from her face. _What is even happening…?_

Silence fell over the house, and Bonnie wondered for a moment if Marceline had left on her own accord. A sigh escaped from her chest, whether or not it was a sigh of relief was debatable. Her eyes glanced to her clock and it read 9:42. She had a class in a couple of hours that she intended not to miss, which meant that she had some work to be done before she could head out. She lethargically pulled herself off her bed and sat down in front of the smaller desk she had tucked in the corner of her room. Most of its surface area was covered in stacks and stacks of biological chemistry equations and work she had done for her thesis paper, which made her twinge at the thought of her morning class. _I should probably email my professor and make an excuse… _But Bonnie couldn't bring herself to leave the premises of her room, just in case _she _was still here. She was starting to get hungry…

Half-heartedly she slid a thick text which read 'Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual' down the spine from her pile of textbooks and plopped it down in front of her. She cracked it open, the pages heavy with multi-coloured sticky notes. Her eyes felt heavy but she gently pressed her fingers against the page and began reading where she had left off. She blindly fiddled around with her free hand for a notebook and pen. She brought the pen she found up to her mouth, bit the lid off of it and began to feverously write down notes from the text, only stopping for a moment when she heard her small TV click alive in the living room. _So she hasn't left…_ Bonnie's face tensed and she pressed her pen harder against the sheet, ink bleeding through the page. She kept writing only to have her thoughts pulled away, the university student fell back in her chair and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, she was having so much difficulty focusing knowing that that Marceline character was still in her flat. She tapped her pen obsessively against the edge of her desk and fidgeted back and forth and she grew more and more frustrated. She reached up to the shelf above her desk and flipped on a small ipod dock and let shuffle decide what played, anything was better than those distracting sounds from the living room. But it was only half way through a song before she heard a loud thud followed by a muffled "Shit!" And Bonnie just stuck her face closer to her book and kept reading. _Focus. Focus. Focus…_

During one of the song fadeouts, the flat once returned to a state of silence and Bonnie lifted her head from her book. Everything was quiet, it was as if she was by herself once again. But Bonnie now knew better than that and whispered to herself, "What the hell is she doing?" But as the last word found its way out of her mouth, the whole apartment vibrated with a low rumble and that was the last straw. Bonnie slammed down her hands on the desk and stormed out of her room, and marched down the hallway and opened her mouth to tell off Marceline for real this time, but she was once again tongue tied.

Marceline was sitting comfortably on Bonnie's sofa, a shiny red bass resting in her lap. The girl didn't even look up at Bonnie, who stood in the entrance of the hallway staring, before she began playing a rhythm that caused the small amp she set up near her feet to vibrate. Marceline had taken off her overcoat, revealing her red tank top and Bonnie couldn't help but admire Marceline's muscles as they flexed and contracted while her hand moved confidently up and down the neck of the bass guitar. Her head swayed back and forth with each bar, moving like black liquid in the morning light. Bonnibel felt herself grow self-conscious. She stood there, hair messy, housecoat and slippers, watching this—Bonnie fought the urge to compliment this girl in her head. Marceline was not attractive to Bonnie. No, no she wasn't. She was just obnoxious. But that didn't mean Bonnie couldn't watch her play…

Marceline changed the pattern she was playing and moved into Can't Stop by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Bonnie vaguely recognized the song, but didn't really give it much thought. She was simply entranced by Marceline's skill and… other things. The bassist began to sing the lyrics softly:

"The world I love  
The tears I drop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Ever wonder if it's…all for you  
The world I love  
The trains I hop  
To be part of  
The wave can't stop  
Come and tell me when it's time to."

Marceline let the last note she played ring out, leaving a deep vibration in Bonnie's chest. Nye couldn't help but ask, "Why did you stop?"

Ignoring Bonnie, Marceline gave her a playful grin, "I see Miss Nye decided to grace me with her presence."

"I was coming out here to tell you to keep it down… Where did you even get that amp?" Bonnie looked at the small suitcase that now laid open on the couch. The amp must've taken up more than half the space in there…

"It's mine, if that's what you mean. Jeez, I'm not a criminal or anything." Marceline smiled, but it wasn't all that sincere. It made Bonnie wonder a bit…

"Is that all your stuff? Don't you have anymore?" Bonnie sounded more concerned than she wanted to.

"It's all I need, really. Easier to carry around."

Bonnie looked back up at Marceline, and was about to start staring again when she noticed a large dent in the plaster of the wall behind the bassist. Her jaw dropped. "What is that!?" She pointed dramatically.

The edge of Marceline's bass had a fine white powder on one of the edges, matching the colour of the wall. "Uuuuhh… the dog did it."

"I don't have a-" A white poodle walked leisurely out from under the table that cramped the kitchen. "What is _that_?!"

"Hey Schwabl!" Marceline called in a playful tone. The poodle stepped down the small level that separated the living room and kitchen, walked over, and laid belly-up near her feet. She rubbed Schwabl's stomach, causing his leg to twitch. "Who's a good boy? Yeah…you are!"

"There aren't any pets allowed in the building! How did he even get here!?" Bonnie was practically pulling out her own hair.

"He follows me everywhere. He's pretty cool." Marceline picked the dog up and continued to pet it.

Bonnie glanced at the clock and realized that it was 11:48. "Crap! I've gotta go!" Bonnie rushed into her room and gave her strawberry blonde hair a quick brush, throwing it up into a ponytail. She shoved a few textbooks into a backpack, pulled on a pair of beige khakis and a university hoodie and grabbed her wallet. Before practically running out the door, she stopped and turned to Marceline. "I'll deal with _you_ later." Bonnie glared at the girl and her poodle for a split-second, then practically flew down the hallway and the single flight of stairs. She ran down the sidewalk, leaves crunching under her feet, the chilly air nipping at her under her baggy sweater, her textbooks bouncing against her back.

**[RANDOM AND UNRELATED: Go see the Insidious movies. They're fantastic. Unless you're a wuss. But they're not really scary as much as they are cool.**

**ALSO I was worried that 'The Vault' would destroy our headcanon, but it lives!]**


	3. Chapter 3: Quaint Café

**[GUESS WHO'S BACK!? I was bored and then I remembered that I had like three stories going, two of which I'm probably not going to write. But I can't just let a bubbline fic sit and fester until it fades away. The chapter's barely over 1000 words, sorry it's short compared to the other two. I have all of next week off, so me and Lyssiebee will probably work on it a lot. We'll be pretty bored. NOW READ THE DAMN THING AND APPRECIATE THE THREE NEW CHARACTERS!]**

Bonnie ran faster, her soft boots hitting hard against the pavement. She still had to pick up some lunch before class but she was cutting it close, all she could hope for was that she didn't get stuck behind some traffic lights at a cross walk. She hadn't eaten this morning and she could feel her stomach twist and grumble with disapproval. All because of freaking Marceline. _Seriously, who did she think she was?_ Bonnie thought to herself as she darted through the thinned crowds on the street. In truth, Bonnie felt a little bad for her, even considering her horrific mannerisms. But would a focused college student really have enough patience to deal with a rambunctious partygoer? Bonnie wouldn't feel right if she just kicked Marceline out, but she had also already had it up to here with Ms. Obnoxious. All having only known her for three hours. Bonnie stopped briefly on the curb and quickly looked both ways before she dashed across the road, jay walking so she could turn directly onto the one-way Crystalline Street. After running past some quirky shops and having a few friendly waves thrown her way, she fell down to an out of breath shuffle as she walked into The Orchard Café. This small café was almost like a second home for Bonnie, she visited the quaint shop on a daily basis. The little bell above the door jingled as she entered, the familiar smell of apple pie wafting past her along with warm air. She stepped inside and felt the chilly air leave her as the door closed. She rubbed her hands together in attempt to revive them. A small woman, quaint just like her little café, emerged from the back of the shop."Bonnibel?" Her white hair was pulled tightly back into a bun, but strands were falling out, framing a well-aged face.

"Yeah, Opal. it's me!"

"You're late, dear!" She wiped her flour covered hands on her stained apron, "We thought you weren't comin' in today." Opal began to make her way to the front to give Bonnibel a big hug, but before she made it past the counter the clock her eyes, "Oh my, you really are late! I'll fix you something quickly!" Bonnie, still out of breath, thanked the little old lady as she retreated back to the kitchen. The university student wiped the light perspiration from her forehead and sat down in a nearby booth to wait for her food. Mr. Varken came down from the upstairs portion of the café which held living accommodations for the older couple, his steps heavy on the old stairs, each one squeaking out as he put his weight down on them.

As he reached the bottom he saw the fair Bonnie waiting in the booth and breathily said, "Oh Bonnibel, hello." He waddled over to the booth and managed to squeeze himself across from Bonnie, his large stomach cutting into the table, a portion of it resting on the ontop. "So, how was your weekend, Miss university student?"

Bonnie, now catching her breath, sighed. "Could've been better. The building across the street was throwing parties nonstop and I didn't get very much sleep." She propped her head up on the table with her elbow.

The large man let out a deep throaty laugh, "Yeah, I can see that." Mr. Varken motioned to the shadows under her eyes. "What about the roommate? Any luck?" He adjusted his mass within the tight quarters.

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the stress of the situation coming back to mind. "Well…Someone did come by this morning." She wished she could just tuck away the details of this morning away in some corner in her mind, preferably a corner she didn't use.

Mr. Varken chuckled. "A nice boy, I hope." He patted Bonnie's shoulder from across the table, his large worker's hands warm against her chilled skin. She felt a warmness rise to her cheeks.

"No, no. Nothing like that!" Bonnie wasn't lucky enough to have a nice boy stumble into her apartment. "Her name is Marceline. And she just barged in like she owned the place." She rolled her eyes. For the first time in the conversation, the rosy smile left Mr. Varken.

"You make sure you don't let yourself be a push over now, Bonnibel." He waved his fat finger in the air. Bonnie waved him off.

"It's fine," She paused for a second. "I'll let her know who's boss. It's my apartment after all."

Mr. Varken gave the girl a thumbs up. "Good for you!" He started to wiggle himself out of the booth, "I better get myself back to work. Those property tax forms don't do themselves." He stretched his back, and waddled himself back upstairs. Now alone in the café, she stared up at the clock, she had fifteen minutes to run to the other side of the campus while eating… That should plenty of time… Yeah, definitely. She kept trying to convince of this, and she nervously tapped her fingers on the edge of the table. Bonnie was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a crash from the kitchen and she saw a thin, well-groomed boy stumble out of the kitchen, a pair of Ray Ban glasses sliding down his nose, holding a paper bag with 'The Orchard' written on the side.

From the depths of the kitchen, Bonnie heard Opal's familiar voice yell "Don't come back in here until Bonnie has her food!" The second the boy's eyes came in contact with Bonnie, his face became beet red and he clutched the bag to his chest.

"A-ah-ahhh… U-um…"

Bonnie sighed, "Hi there, Bradley, long time no see." She stood up from the booth and walked up to the boy, "It's been about a week and half since we went out, huh?" She tried to make eye contact with him but he just kept shying away. "Is your stomach feeling better?" No answer. "Can I have my food?"

Bradley's eyes widened and he quickly shoved the food at Bonnie. "O-Oh, s-s-s-s-sorry." The familiar aroma of a cheesy painini wafted over her. He quickly retreated back into the kitchen. Bonnie groaned. Bradley was a nice boy, and she actually sort of liked him. But ever since they had gone that date Opal had arranged, he refused to talk to her. Sure, he threw up in the restaurant's potted plant, but Bonnie wasn't deterred all that much. She hadn't time to dwell on Bradley's social ineptitude; she had to make it to her class.

She quickly darted out of the café, remembering to yell, "Thanks Opal! Just put it on my tab!" With the sweet jingle of the doorbell she was off again.

**[Have fun trying to guess who all these characters are modeled after. (It's probably not that hard.) And yes, the Bubbline is coming. Eventually... We've got a nice timeline set out for this story, so it should come along nicely.]**


	4. Chapter 4: Panicking and Boredom

She still had two minutes to make it to the molecular biology building of the university. As she panted heavily between bites of her still warm meal, she could see the large hedged sign of the building a block away. Bonnie was so close. Food became second priority as she rocketed speed down the street, expertly dodging between the few roaming students.

After coming to complete and utter acceptance that this mad dash could be her end, Bonnie made it past the large glass entrance of the building. At top speed, she ran through the hallways, almost face planting as she turned the corner, only saving herself from haphazardly grabbing a stupid sculpture the council placed earlier that semester to 'culture' the place up. To her horror, her shoes were slippery from the damp sidewalks, and the floors had recently been waxed. Bonnie took this opportunity to shove the rest of the apple turnover in her mouth, her face already covered with cheesy painini crumbs. This was the last one hundred feet of the 'Fuck, you're late' marathon. She neared her lecture hall's entrance and tried to slow down enough to pull the door open, but she skidded right past. In a moment of panic she managed to grab one of the handles, ripping herself around and throwing herself off her feet. Her body weight pulled hard on her arm as she stumbled back, falling onto her butt, pulling the door open slightly. She grunted as she got up off the floor, pulling the strap of her backpack back onto her shoulder. She pulled the door open with her opposite arm, she could feel her shoulder throbbing away. Bonnie stepped into the room, the door squeaking loudly as Bonnie's respective attendance was thrown out the window. She was a full four minutes late. The professor and most of the students stopped and looked up at her. A crumb fell from one of her stuffed cheeks. She had forgotten that her mouth was full. The white noise of students murmured through the echoing hall, and she looked to her professor who went on teaching, ignoring the late student. There was no penalty for her tardiness other than the crushing humiliation for a student much like herself; it was university after all. She shuffled to one of the back seats since most in the front rows had been taken and if they weren't, the empty seats were wedged between other students. As she journeyed to the top rows she could hear a few snide comments float her way. Bonnie took pride in her near perfect punctuality and her impeccable marks, but most students, especially in a bell curve class like this one, just wanted to see her slip up. She plopped herself down in an empty section of the seats and took off her backpack, pulling out her notebook and her favourite purple pen. She began scribbling down notes as her professor spewed information out to the students.

Bonnie felt sticky and clammy underneath her large hoodie, and she felt self-conscious of her heavy breathing even though no one was close enough to hear her breath, and- Was that a headache coming on? _This day just keeps getting better and better,_ Bonnie couldn't help but think to herself. She was so distracted by trying to focus on her work and discomfort that her mind floated away from what awaited her back in her apartment.

45 minutes after Bonnibel had stormed out, Marceline had grown bored of sitting around plucking away on her bass and she could feel a deep rumble in her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything all day. She looked to her little poodle curled up at the end of the couch, "You hungry, boy?" The small dog jumped off the couch and wagged his ridiculously fluffy tail, letting out a few coarse high pitched barks. Marceline lazily got up from the couch, "Alright, alright. Give me a second, Schwabl."

Marceline skipped her way over to the cramped kitchen and put her hands on her hips. "Okaaaay. Let's see what Bonnibel's got stashed away." She began opening every single cupboard and rummaging through their contents. They were mainly empty or filled with random containers or appliances. Every once and while there'd be some cans and dried goods but nothing Marceline would even want to touch. Eventually she got to the top cupboards and she precariously balanced herself on the small counter edge. Stretching upward, she spotted the jackpot. Marceline gripped the edge of the shelf and reached as far as she could, her fingertips just brushing the bag that held her prize. With a little hop she managed to snag the small bag and she nearly fell off the counter in the process. After having a miniature heart attack, she slowly lowered herself from the counter and looked at the bag. Chocolate chips. This was exactly what she wanted, but it needed something… She smiled and went to check the drawer freezer of the fridge. It seemed like everything was coming up Marcie today because there, lo and behold, sat a tub of vanilla ice cream just screaming to be devoured. She dumped the entire bag of chocolate chips into the tub of ice-cream that was almost untouched. She navigated the kitchen through its open pantries and doors, opening the cutlery drawer to grab a spoon. She stabbed the spoon into the ice cream so that it stood freely on its own.

She took it over to the couch and was about to sit down when she heard Schwabl whine. He was lying on the couch, belly up. Marceline rubbed his belly, causing him to growl playfully. "Sorry boy, there wasn't any puppy safe food in there. I'll have to go pick you up some dog food tonight." She slid him over and took his place. It was warm and covered in curly white hair. She flipped on the TV and continued to absent-mindedly pet his back while she flipped through the channels. Schwabl whined again, and Marceline looked over to see him eyeing the ice cream. "Nope, you can't have ice cream." She was answered with another whine. "Schwabl… You know that'll make you sick." She turned her attention back to the screen. Schwabl tried to climb up on her lap and his muzzle got uncomfortably close to a chocolate chip. "NO! Schwabl, no chocolate!"

She stood up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen, placing her ice-cream on a counter where Schwabl couldn't get at it. Marceline began rummaging through the refrigerator, there had to be something in here the little poodle could eat. But the fridge presented no viable options, so she moved to look in the pantry. There she found a can of corned beef that she had overlooked earlier. _Why the heck did a college student have corned beef in her pantry?_ Marceline asked herself. _Why would_ anyone _have corned beef in their pantry?_ But alas, she took it back to the couch, balancing her ice cream in the opposite hand. Once she sat down she plopped her tub of ice cream beside her and eyed Schwabl to make sure he didn't try to snag a few licks. She attempted to open the can but she couldn't seem to get it. It had some weird mechanism on it. Schwabl wagged his tail patiently, his small brown eyes every once and a while sneaking a look at the ice cream, but always returning to the can. When she finally figured it out, the hunk of gelatinous meat popped out of the can and plummeted toward the carpet. It bounced a few times before Schwabl could go after it, and he soon began devouring it. Marceline wrinkled her nose, and couldn't help but ask herself again why anyone would want to eat something that didn't even resemble food, but Schwabl sure seemed happy. He was making a giant mess, but Marceline figured that he would clean it all up. She leaned over the arm of the couch, "Awww. You look like you're straight out of WWI." He continued eating. "Who's my little trenchfoot cutie?" Schwabl must've been hungry, because he ignored her.

She picked the remote back up and started flipping through the channels again. She finally settled on Deadliest Warrior. She watched Joan of Arc and William the Conqueror beat each other for a couple minutes, and when Joan won she smiled and turned off the TV. She felt restless and bored and as her eyes scanned the living room she saw the dent she had made in the wall. Standing up, she pulled out a sharpie and gave it eyes, fangs, and a tongue. She smiled at her handy work; at least the dent looked devilishly cute now. But that only distracted her for a moment and she was back sitting on the couch. Wasn't there anything fun to do in this apartment? Video games? Netflix? Marceline flopped down on the couch and sighed. When was her new roomie going to be home?

**[Well. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. This is mostly just to set the stage. Again, thanks to Lyssiebee for ideas. Otherwise this chapter would still be under 1000 words.]**


End file.
